User talk:Strider Kage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Strider Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hiryu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Notymenow (Talk) 10:04, January 16, 2010 Color me impressed. You know a ton of Strider lore. You've obviously read the manga in Japanese. Do I know you? Who are you? Use my site's contact page to email me if you don't want to say, here... but I'm very, VERY impressed with your work so far. And curious about your identity. Scion, LSCM Webmaster 19:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not just him - me too, and that's saying a bit - as I created this Wikia... Notymenow 19:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, glad you like it. I haven't really been an active member in the Strider community, except a long time ago when I found the Moralos Interface (I think that was its name) in my search of the series' story, after I bought PSX's Strider Hiryu 1&2. I'm a "story enthusiast" of any game I really like, and collect extensive knowledge of plenty of my favourite games. Just recently got back into the Strider vibe, dusted off the old games and got interested into tracking down its official japanese story (mostly trying to confirm how much of the Genesis manual's story is official). Found by chance this place, and decided I may as well give it a boost. ::As for the manga, I read it a few years back. I have quite a few problems identifying kanji (specially printed), so a friend who knew helped me get through. I later made an archive with most of the info. Strider Kage 09:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, your help is much appreciated here on the Strider Wiki. Do you still have that archive of info about the manga? I'd love to take a look at it, if you wouldn't mind sharing. Scion, LSCM Webmaster 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problem, though it may take a while. I think it is stored on my old computer, so as soon as I can get access to it I'll send it to you. It is mostly a summary of each chapter of the manga, so its likely the majority is already posted on this wiki. Anything else, you leave a message. Later! --Strider Kage 05:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Strider oriented forums Hello there, I have already 'appeared' on this wikia before, making that suggestion of there being more of those flying battleships onboard the Third Moon. From what I read on your Wikia profile you have been longer in the Strider fandom than I am so I wanted to ask you if you know of any forums where fans of the series come together. Hope to hear from you 13:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! As far as forums goes for the series, the Strider Citadel is pretty much the most active. We are a small but dedicated bunch, and there's also an usually-active IRC chat. Most of any news for the series (including translations, anything manga-related and interviews) tend to show up there as well, so I fully recommend it. My username there is Strider Sombra, if you want to contact me. See ya! Strider Kage (talk) 05:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Icon Do you think it'd be possible to take this image: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101215134060/strider/images/e/e8/Strider_Wiki_logo.png and put it in place of the "Striderpedia" link at the top? I would do it myself, but I'm not an Admin here. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 19:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) That was my doing, i changed the template from Blue and White to Purple and Red. You're the boss here, so feel free to change it back if you don't like it. And the wordmark looks awesome! Also, I don't mean to bother, but can you add Message Walls? it's alot easier to communicate that way. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 06:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC) NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 07:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC)